Handsome Guy!
by jaeh1.b
Summary: "Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri padamu' -Kai. "Tidak. Mereka pasti berpikir aku tidak pantas bersama mu yang tampan." -Sehun. 「protect kaihun」
Memang siapa yang bisa mengabaikan Kim Jongin? Seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan, tatapan mata yang tajam, rahang yang tegas serta dilengkapi tubuh proposionis. Cewek-cewek tidak ada yang bisa menampik kenyataan betapa inginnya mereka sekedar untuk kencan dengan lelaki berkulit tan eksotis ini. Namun, sayang. Tentu saja lelaki tampan seperti Jongin tidak single. Ia taken dengan seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat, berwajah datar bernama Oh Sehun. Penduduk sekolah tentu saja uring-uringan pada mulanya. Sehun anak pemilik sekolah, dan Kim Jongin seorang anak beasiswa. Mereka mengira Jongin terpaksa menjadi pacar Sehun untuk mengamankan beasiswa dan posisinya di sekolah. Meski begitu, anak-anak di sekolah ini tidak berani mengungkapkan kekesalan mereka secara langsung kepada Sehun. Mereka masih ingin bersekolah di sini dengan nyamana. Itu anggapan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja bisik-bisik dan omongan tidak mengenakkan kadang masuk ke telinga Sehun dan itu membuatnya muak lama-lama.

...

"Jongin, nanti malam aku ke apartementmu ya?" Rengek Sehun dengan suara manja nya. Membuat Jongin terkikik dan menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya yang ternyata sangat imut dan menggemaskan ini. Jongin baru tahu setelah mereka pacaran, jika Sehun ternyata seorang anak yang manis dan manja, tipe-tipe anak kekurangan kasih sayang.

"Memang kapan aku pernah melarangmu datang? Tidak pernahkan? Mau ku jemput atau bagaimana?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Kita langsung pulang ke apartementmu saja!"

"Hey, aku antar ke rumahmu dulu ok! Nanti orang-orang di rumahmu khawatir tuan mudanya tidak pulang seharian."

"Arrasseo!" Sehun mengangguk patuh. Jongin tahu, jika Sehun meminta menginap berarti orang tua Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Mereka pergi kemana kali ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak tahu. China mungkin. Tadi, eomma cuma mengirimku pesan singkat."

"Hnn.." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, dan mengusap rambut Sehun. Mereka sedang di taman belakang sekolah, duduk bersandar pada pohon besar yang rindang. Huh.. taman buatan di sini sejuk sekali jika panas-panas seperti ini.

"Jongin..." seru sehun lirih sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya sendu.

"Wae.?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dan merasakan betapa nyamannya posisinya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Hun-ah?"

"Hiks.." Sehun malah menangis kecil, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leher Jongin.

Yeah, sejujurnya posisi kepala Sehun itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman, Jongin hanya takut kelepasan. Bibir Sehun terasa menggelitik di sana. Ok, lupakan pikiran kotormu, Kim! Kalian masih anak SMA tingkat dua.

"Sssh.. kenapa?"

"Mereka menyebalkan!" Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Siapa? Gadis-gadis penggosip itu?"

Jongin merasakan anggukan di lehernya. Merasa semakin 'tidak nyaman' terpaksa Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menyingkap poni Sehun yang menjuntai menutupi mata sipitnya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri padamu!''

"Tidak. Mereka pasti berpikir aku tidak pantas bersama mu yang tampan."

"Ha-ha.. siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Mereka tidak boleh menghakimi kita begitu. Abaikan saja, ok! Jika, Tuan oh tahu putranya di beginikan beliau pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Tapi, aku akan membelamu terlebih dahulu. Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka?"

Sehun menggeleng. Selain, manis dan manja, Sehun itu sebenarnya baik. Ia tidak tega melihat orang lain diperlakukan tidak adil apalagi jika menyangkut kekuasaan. Sepertinya keluarga Oh mendidik Sehun dengan baik.

"Dengar ya, apapun yang mereka katakan. Yang terpenting aku mencintaimu dan kamu mencintaiku. Ucapan mereka tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu. Jadi, jangan risaukan hal seperti itu lagi, mengerti?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, nanti ku temani kekasihku yang manis ini membeli bubble tea dan ice cream." Ujar Jongin.

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja, Sehunku!".

Dan Sehun makin tersipu dengan ucapan Jongin yang terakhir.

.

.

.

"Hiks... perih Jong!" Mata Sehun memerah menahan tangis yang sudah di pelupuk mata. Jongin tak kalah panik. Sehun terpelesat saat akan masuk kamar mandi, dan dahinya yang sempit itu menabrak sudut pintu yang cukup tajam. Darah keluar bercucuran dari kepala Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Astaga, kenapa mereka tidak berhenti mengalir." Mata Jongin juga sudah merah, bahkan ia menangis sekarang. Ia sedang membuat ramyeon di dapur saat Sehun jatuh. Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika Sehun datang padanya dengan luka lecet di kepala dan darah menetes membasahi sebagian rambutnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Nanti darah yang keluar semakin banyak, ayolah~ orang tua mu juga akan khawatir jika tahu anak lelakinya terluka seperti ini." Bujuk Jongin.

Sepertinya Sehun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak suka ke rumah sakit, menurutnya sangat menyebalkan harus mengunjungi tempat seperti itu.

"Apa perlu aku menelpon orang di rumahmu agar mengirim dokter ke sini?" Jongin benar benar bingung dan takut setengah mati sekarang.

...

"Besok tidak usah ke sekolah saja, ya?" Bujuk Jongin.

"Ini hanya luka ringan, Jong! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Jongin melihat perban di dahi kiri atas Sehun dengan seksama, benar perkataan Sehun, lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja tadi Jongin terlalu panik hingga out of control seperti itu. Ia juga akan pusing jika melihat darah keluar bercucuran seperti tadi.

"Hati-hati, jangan membuatku khawatir! Kau harus mengutamakan kesehatan dan keselamatan dirimu sendiri, Sehunnah!" Jongin pun menarik pinggang Sehun perlahan, sehingga posisi mereka saling menempel.

"Hnn.. tadi kan tidak sengaja."

"Tetap saja, lain kali harus lebih hati-hati!"

"Iya iya, Tuan Kim yang menyebalkan! Huh,"

.

.

.

Haha, lucu sekali! Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri maksudnya. Bukan Sehun tidak percaya pada Jongin. Tetap saja, gadis semenarik Gayoung, bagaimana? Apa Jongin bisa mengabaikannya? Jadi, begini ceritanya. Sekolah mengutus Jongin-Gayoung mengikuti kontest Kingka & queenka ke nasional. Acaranya masih beberapa bulan, namun persiapan sudah mulai dilakukan, sekolah tentunya tidak ingin melepaskan gelar sebagai sekolah dengan "kingka dan queenka" favorit selama tiga tahun berturut-turut begitu saja kan? Oleh karenanya, pasangan Jongin-Gayoung ini diharapkan dapat membawa piala kemenangan tahun ini.

"Tidak usah ikut saja bagaimana?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lee saem sudah memutuskan untuk memilihku, tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan kepercayaannya. Hey, jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Gayoung nantinya?" Jongin menanggapi dengan candaan. Membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu."

"Berhenti membual seperti itu!" Seru Sehun lagi.

"Ya ya, kau kan memang tidak pernah cemburu padaku. Arra arra. Jadi, alasan apa kau melarangku ikut kontest ini, hmm?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka. Tapi.. terserahlah!" Suara Sehun mengecil di akhir kalimat. Kepalanya menunduk seakan sepatunya jauh lebih menarik dari pangeran tampan di sebelahnya.

Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun agar bisa langsung melihat wajah Sehun yang imut dan lucu saat pouting seperti ini "Heyy... kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman aku akan mengajukan pengunduran diri besok, ok? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak yakin bisa membawa piala pulang."

Mata Sehun terlihat sendu, guratan rasa bersalah tampak di dahinya "Sudahlah Jongin, ikut saja! Aku tidak cemburu. Aku percaya padamu kok!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum senang. Sehun sudah berpikiran dewasa menurutnya.

"Terima kasih ya!" Ujar Jongin lagi.

'Kan.. dia memang benar-benar menginginkan kontest ini.' Batin Sehun sendu.

.

.

.

Ya, seperti dugaan Sehun sebelumnya. Jongin pasti akan sibuk berlatih untuk kontest yang tinggal sebulan itu lagi. Apalagi yang terakhir ia dengar Jongin dan Gayoung nantinya akan menampilkan sejumlah performance mungkin menari atau bernyanyi. Ugh, membuat iritasi saja. Penduduk sekolah memang sudah tahu bahwa Kim Jongin selain pintar dalam pelajaran juga jago dalam dance. Jongin kan ikut kegiatan klub dance di luar sekolah. Nahh... jika menyanyi, seingat Sehun hanya dirinya yang pernah mendengar suara Jongin. Jongin kan sebenarnya pemalu, makanya ia tidak pernah menyanyi di tempat umum. Atau sekedar di kelas. Sehun jadinya tidak rela suara Jongin akan di dengar orang banyak. Huh..

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat sekali dari tadi Gayoung-ssi." Ujar Jongin. Mereka baru saja usai latihan dance dan sedang rehat sejenak.

Gayoung hanya menunduk. Ia memang sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dari tadi.

"Hn.." Dibalas anggukan

"Ada masalah? Maaf, bukan bermaksud ingin tahu, tapi yeahh.. kita harus konsentrasi untuk perlombaan ini. Mungkin dengan kau berbagi masalahmu, kau bisa sedikit lebih lega."

Gayoung terlihat menimbang. "Hiks.." isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Jongin kaget mulanya. Apalagi Gayoung tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kakekku di Jerman meninggal. Aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya sebelum perlombaan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi beliau Jongin. Hiks." Jongin menepuk pundak Gayoung perlahan berusaha menenangkan. Lalu, ia membalas pelukan itu. Tanpa tahu mata lain yang telah melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun maaf ya, aku ad jadwal latihan sore ini. Lain kali saja menginapnya, ok? Kamu pulang dengan pak Lee saja tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun mengajaknya pulang bersama dan menginap sore ini.

Lelaki paleskin itu hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau juga semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Jongin tersenyum "Kau tahu itu sayang."

"Cup.'' Jongin mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sehun. Tepat di bekas luka yang kini sudah mulai mengering.

Jongin memperhatikan bekas luka itu sejenak dan menyebtuhnya lembut. "Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apakan?"

"Hnn... Sudah tidak sakit. Mama selalu memberinya salep setiap malam." Jawab Sehun.

"Uhmm.. kalau begitu aku ke sekolah lagi. Maaf ne.. Nanti aku pasti akan sering menemanimu lagi jika sudah selesai dengan perlombaan ini ok?"

"Baiklah. . Jongin, semoga berhasil ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Iya, Sehunn-ah,''

.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya mempercayai Jongin. Tapi, kadang ada kalanya rasa cemburu dan keposesifan lebih mendominasi. Niatnya menginap malam ini ingin memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Siang tadi Sehun baru mendapat kiriman foto-foto mesra Jongin dengan Gayoung. Apa mereka memang di tuntut harus semesra itu? Pakai acara peluk-pelukan segala? Tidak kan? Lagipula ini acara perlombaan sekolah bukan pasangan.

Tetap saja, ada sebagian orang -orang yang dengki pada sehun dan mengirimkan foto-foto itu, niatnya ya agar hubungan dua sejoli ini merenggang.

Mungkin sehun bisa mengkonfirmasi nya lain kali pada Jongin.

Huft...

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lihat foto di Line mu, Jung-ah?" Seru seorang gadis dengan rambut di kincir dua. Dia adalah salah seorang teman kelas Sehun si biang gosip dan pendengki.

"Ne.. Dae, aku sudah lihat. Mereka mesra sekali sungguh." Jawab temannya.

"Hahaha benar... Mereka benar-benar cocok. Jongin yang tampan dengan Gayoung si princess sekolah. Aku rela jika melihat Jongin dengan gadis itu saja."

"Benar, kesannya mereka benar-benar saling suka bukan atas dasar kekuasaan, atau rasa kasihan." Tambah siswi lainnya di grup mereka itu. Mereka sepertinya sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, bahkan sesekali melirik si objek yang di sindir, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

"Aku yakin sekali, Jongin bakalan jadian dengan Gayoung. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kita doa kan saja."

-cukup- Mata Sehun bahkan sudah memerah, napasnya juga memburu. Ia sangat tahu cewek-cewek itu sangat benci padanya, dan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara terang-terangan seperti itu, sekalipun Sehun anak pemilik sekolahan ini. Akhir-akhir ini tingkah siswi-siswi yang membencinya itu semakin blak-blakkan, membuat Sehun ingin menjambak rambut mereka dan mengatakan di depan wajah anak-anak itu satu per satu bahwa "Memangnya apa urusannya dengan mereka kalau Jongin menjadi kekasihku, hah? Kalian itu hanya iri dan dengki melihat pangeran yang kalian puja memilih orang lain, huh? Begitukan"? Tapi, sehun bukan orang seperti itu, terlebih dia adalah namja, ia tidak perlu bersikap semurahan itu pada mereka. Walaupun sesekali Sehun ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada gadis-gadis itu. Ya, Sesekali menggunakan kekuasaan tidak mengapakan?

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin mereka menghilang dari pandanganku selamanya." Ujar sesosok namja dengan nada dingin.

Namja yang lebih mungil mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah, mereka memang lebih baik musnah saja."

..

.

.

P.s: Give me your support so i know there are ppl who want to read my fanfic. ^^

Khs-deul... You o.k right?... ^^


End file.
